parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - TrainBoy43's Version.
Here is another parody idea for TrainBoy43's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast * Announcer/Timothy Mouse * Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Agent Xyz * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) as The Judge * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 1 * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue (from Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Child 2 * Huey (from Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Person 2 * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilke) as Person 5 * Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 * Pufle (Steam Train) as Child 3 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 4 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 6 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 7 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 7 * Sir Handel as Child 8 * Rheneas as Child 9 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 10 * Skarloey as Child 11 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 12 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 13 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 14 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 15 * Speed Buggy as Person 8 * Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom * Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator * Xiro (Noah Ark) as Officer Edgar * Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins) as Sound and Music Editors * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lady Madonna * Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels as The Policemen (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.steamsoundsarchive.com/ and http://www.greatwestern.org.uk/sounds.htm *Train Sound Effects (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Saberblk.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 Scenes *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 1: TrainBoy43 Logo, Windows 95 Startup, And Intro To Start Our Business as Usual *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 2: Save the Toyland Express! *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 3: Dangerous Vegetables? *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 4: Ranged Duels *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 5: Fly, Casey, fly! *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 6: The Grand Canyon *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 7: There Are Even Six Jumping Stones! *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 8: Trust Diving Equipment *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 9: The Large Spade Search *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 10: Fail the Cocktail Glacier *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 11: The Level Rises, Or Not! *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 12: The Solution To This Puzzle! *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 13: The Pyramid *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 14: Actually Easy *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 15: Violence Is But The Solution *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 16: A Little Trip. *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 17: Because Still One Missing! *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 18: New But Not Quite. *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 19: Unfortunately Bugged. *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 20: A New Ability. *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 21: Such A Mess. *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 22: Creates Confusion. *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 23: The Penultimate Level Completed! *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 24: Carota Level. *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 25: Next to Canyon Level *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 26: Now the Pyramid Level *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 27: The Pogo Trick. *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 28: And It's Missing A Single One! *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 29: Let's Go Fight Cerberus, The Ending Credits, And That's All Folks! Special Guests (Dumbo) *Junkboy *Jake and Finn *Rally and Chuck *Buster Bros. *Police Officer *Fred Flintstone *Spirit and Little Creek *Ulrich *Secret and Mocorro *Ricky and Mary *Race *Guido *Wilson as Child 7 *Bobby and Girlfeathers *Butch Dog *Elder Dog *Buddy and ChaCha *Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, and Nicole Watterson *Captain and Kids *Terk *Tantor *Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candance *Maggie *Freakazoid *Red Guy *Robot Jones *Astro Boy *Courage *Metabee *Goku *Yugi *CatDog *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Felix *Casper *The Pink Panther *Spongebob *Squidward *Bonkers *Beast *Freight Train *Big Truck *Beavis and Butthead *Jimbo *Rayman *Houdini *Bomberman *Gradius *Bill *Tempo *Sly Cooper and the Gang *Papa Cab (Special Guests (Babes in Toyland) *Sylvester *Garfield *Big Toot *Little Toot *Aleu *Numbuh 362 *ATSF Diesel *Fire Truck *Timmy Turner's Parents *Beetlejuice (Special Guests (The Little Engine That Could) *Dexter *Papa *Pikachu *Lolo *Spongebob *Budgie as Child 8 *Pedro *Avatar *Peter Griffin *Bambi *Mappy *Johnny Bravo *Horton *Lightning McQueen as Child 9 *Truck *Flying Guy *Jim Hawkins *Spider *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Dolores *James Bond Jr. *Mighty Mouse *Popeye *Shrek *Donkey *Marty *Master Higgins (Special Guests (Play Safe) (Special Guests (Ivor the Engine) *Anpanman (Little Golden Book Land) *Danny Phantom *The Friendly Lion *Rhino *Female *Gi *Zarm *Men *Tracy *McWolf *Pinky *Big Blue Bill *Bus *Dexter *Steam Train *Jimmy Neutron *Max Steel Boy and Girl *Droopy *Brewster as Child 10 *Koko as Child 11 *Zitz *Alimida Slim *Buffalo *Puffer as Person 4 (Dora the Explorer) (Porky's Railroad) *Cartoon Man (An American Tail) Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by TheTonicTrouble, VL437, ZachLegoManiac, SongofSoaring, and JC4R's gameplays. *Casey Jr is the main hero, who has blonde hair, tied back for a ponytail, with a dark blue hair bobble, and a gold ear-ring on his ear, and will be wearing a blue shirt, gray braces with dungarees to keep his trousers, brown boots, and a janitor's grey cap. He will also be carrying a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, and will first have a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun, and will now have a white lightsaber and another pistol gun. He is first seen giving a present to someone he leaves, but flees from Montana, and accidentally makes a large mess that he repairs with the help of his friends. Casey will also be wearing Gumball Watterson's yellow trunks with orange stripes. *Toyland Express is Casey Jr's good friend, who will be wearing brown hair, tied back for a ponytail, with a green hair bobble, a white shirt, a green apron, with brown shorts, and brown boots, but will also be wearing glasses, and will also be carrying a pipe in his mouth, including a gold ear-ring on one of his ears. *Little Chug is Casey Jr's informant, who will be wearing Homer Simpson's clothing and shoes from the Simpsons, and will wear black hair and glasses. *Montana is Casey's father, who will be wearing President Clothing, brown hair tied back for a ponytail with a red ribbon, and brown beard. *Harry Hogwarts is Casey's uncle and judge, who will be wearing Judge clothing, glasses, black hair tied back for a ponytail with a red hairband, and will have a pipe in his mouth. He declares that Casey has broken the rules and has to repair the damage. *Tootle is Casey's best friend, who will be Ace Ventura's clothing, shoes, and hairstyle, which is tied back for a ponytail, with a red hairband. He will be carrying a cigar and will be wearing blue trunks. *Zephie is a girl, who wears brown hair, glasses, black waitress clothing, with an apron, and shoes. * *Jebidiah is an old person, who will be wearing Grandpa Lou's clothing, hair, moustache, and glasses. *Toots is Casey's insane nephew, who wears a red t-shirt, brown shorts, and sandals, including brown, tied back for a ponytail with a black hairbobble. *Blue and Huey are two brothers, who will be wearing hairstyles being tied back for two ponytails with two hairbands in blue and green, summer clothing, hairstyles, and boots. *Ivor is Casey's clerk, who will be wearing Judge clothing, glasses, black hair tied back for a ponytail with a red hairband, and will have a pipe in his mouth. He declares that Casey has broken the rules and has to repair the damage. *Tillie is the main female and Casey Jr's girlfriend, who will be wearing Yum Yum's clothing, crown with feather, heart ear-rings, shoes, and veil. Tillie's shirt will be white, while her trousers are dark blue, her shoes are green, her crown is gold, and her feather is pink, including her veil being green. She wears blonde hair with a dark blue hairbow and will be wearing Misty Waterflower's green and yellow striped bikini from Pokemon's Cerulan Blues episode. *Georgia is Tillie's mother, who wears brown hair, glasses, black waitress clothing, with an apron, and shoes. *Doc is a doctor person, who will be wearing Dr. Vindaloo's clothing, hair, and boots. *Farnsworth is one of Cerberus's guards, who will be wearing Barney's clothing, hair, and shoes from the Simpsons. *Jacob Pneumatic is another of Cerberus's guards, who will be wearing Big Pauly's clothing, hair, and shoes. *Mickey Mouse is Casey's general and master, who wears an orange vest, blue trousers, and yellow shoes. *Pufle is a kid, who wears Bart Simpson's hairstyle, clothing, and shoes. *Duncan is one of Cerberus's henchman, who will be wearing brown hair, bad cop's clothing, hat, clothing, shoes, and glasses. *D261 is Cerberus's assistant, who wears Barker's clothing, hairstyle, hat with feather on top, and shoes, and carries a whip. *Arry is another one of Cerberus's guards, who wears gangster clothing, hat, hair, and shoes. *Bert is another one of Cerberus's guards, who wears gangster clothing, hat, hair, and shoes. *Melissa is another child, who wears Dexter's Mom's clothing, hair, shoes, and ear-rings. *Cerberus is the main villain and Casey Jr's nemesis, who wears a yellow shirt, a light brown waistcoat, dark brown trousers, and brown boots, a red neckerchief, black hair, and an train engineer's hat, and carries a pipe in his mouth. He carries a red lightsaber and a pistol gun. *Splatter is another one of Cerberus's guards, who wears gangster clothing, hat, hair, and shoes. *Dodge is another one of Cerberus's guards, who wears gangster clothing, hat, hair, and shoes. *Daisy is Cerberus's singing wife, who wears Witch Hazel's hair, hat, clothing, and shoes, and carries two red lightsabers. *Sir Reginald is another one of Cerberus's guards, who wears police officer clothing, hat, hair, and shoes. *Emma is another kid, who wears Dee Dee's clothing, hair, and shoes. *Rusty is another kid, who wears Caillou's clothing, shoes, and brown hair. *Sir Handel is another kid, who wears Leo's clothing, shoes, and brown hair. *Season 1 Trucks are killer freight cars, who work with Cerberus, and want to rule the world. *Alfred is a bartender engine, who wears Casey Jones's clothing, shoes, gloves, and hairstyle, tied back for a ponytail, with a red bowtie. *Basil is Casey Jr's loyal canine buddy and Toyland Express's pet boxer dog, who wears white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, a blue collar, uncropped ears, and an undocked tail with a white tip on its end. *Linus is Alfred's loyal feline buddy, who wears white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, a green collar, ears, and a tail with a white tip on its end. *Tracy is Tillie's loyal poodle, who wears a collar. Category:TrainBoy43 Category:Tonic Trouble Video Game Spoof Category:Tonic Trouble Video Game Spoofs